


Дети, отцы и коробки

by Yame2sh



Series: В наших головах [1]
Category: Glitch Techs (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, ООС, Околопсихология, Проба характеров, События разворачиваются после 1А сезона, дети и родители, немного юмора
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23411680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yame2sh/pseuds/Yame2sh
Summary: Файв просто уснул в коробке. Мико просто споткнулась о нее.
Relationships: Гектор Нивс (Файв) & Мико Кубота
Series: В наших головах [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684081
Kudos: 5





	Дети, отцы и коробки

**Author's Note:**

> Хей, привет из руфандома! Посвящается нашей славной беседе.  
> Условное начало условного цикла «В наших головах».

В темноте было комфортно, тепло и уютно. Но удар, прилетевший откуда-то сбоку был близок к тому, чтобы разрушить эту идиллию. Поэтому Файв сонно обратился к свету, зажегшемуся снаружи:  
— Прошу быть осторожней, тут вообще-то люди отдыхают...  
— Файв?! Полночь! Я думала, ты уже ушел!  
Голос Мико. Темнота — четыре картонные стены коробки. И… и… стоп.  
— Что?! — сонливость Файва как рукой сняло, — Полночь? Я должен был быть дома к одиннадцати! Почему... Аргх, телефон разрядился! Ладно, извини за это, я сейчас же уберусь отсюда.  
Файв вылез из коробки и побежал к двери, натягивая по пути свою черную толстовку. Холодало.  
Мико преградила ему путь.  
— Куда?! — и потащила к окну, — моя семья, как и я до недавнего времени, думает, что ты уже ушел! Выходи так, — она перешла на шепот, на яростный шепот.  
— Да, не подумал, — прошептал Файв в ответ.  
Файв начал вылезать в окно. Благо, его геймерская подготовка позволяла и не такие трюки. Уже поставив одну ногу на подоконник, он увидел свет фар, прочертивший улицу. Мико за его спиной чертыхнулась и дернула Файва за капюшон, роняя на пол.  
Ничего, он привык.  
— Ни звука, — прошипела Мико ему на ухо, и он проглотил зарождающийся ох.  
Она медленно поднялась с пола и выглянула в окно. Файв присел рядом на корточки, потирая шею и не рискуя высовываться.  
— Это мой отец, — сказала Мико, натянуто улыбаясь и махая. Свет фар исчез, чуть позже — шум двигателя. Она отошла от окна и присела на корточки рядом с растерянным Файвом, — План тот же. Только надо будет действовать быстро. Подождем, пока он войдет в дом, и сразу же прыгай, пока он не зашел проверить.  
— Зачем? — Файв на всякий случай натянул капюшон. Эта миссия требовала максимума скрытности.  
— Отцы. — Мико неопределенно пожала плечами. Вообще-то он спрашивал не об этом. Он хотел предложить какой-нибудь другой план, но не потому, что он боялся высоты, а потому, что его душа требовала планов. Больше планов богу планов! Но его мысль не успела сформироваться в слова. Мико выглядела уставшей за день и сонной, немного раздраженной, но решительной. Он еще никогда не видел ее такой усталой, даже после долгих ночных рейдов в играх. Сегодняшний день измотал ее морально.  
— Хорошо, — согласился он, отбросив мысли.  
Мико снова выглянула в окно.  
— Приготовься.  
Файв приготовился.  
— Раз. Он запирает машину. Два. Закрывает гараж. Идет к двери... Тр...  
Раздался скрип.  
Файв и Мико перекатились в разные стороны — Мико спряталась за кровать, Файв — за коробку.  
В проеме показался силуэт младший сестры Мико, Лекси. Она сняла свое кимоно и распустила волосы. Файв понял, что не должен здесь находиться.  
Мико дала ему знак затаиться.  
— Лекси? — Мико поднялась из-под кровати, делая вид, что что-то уронила и вот теперь только что достала.  
Лекси, не отрывая взгляда от телефона, прошла к своей кровати и упала на нее.  
— Мико. Файв.  
Экран «Mission failed» появился перед мысленным взором Файва.  
— Как?! — сокрушенно прошептал Файв из-за коробки, съеживаясь на полу, — этот картон что, прозрачный для всех, кроме меня?!  
— Нет времени! — Мико снова подошла к нему и потащила к окну. Эта традиция начинала его напрягать. Никто еще так старательно не выпроваживал его из дома. Впрочем, понять Мико можно было.  
Он опять поставил ногу на подоконник и посмотрел вниз. Он прикинул траекторию. Тут можно зависнуть, тут проскользить и благополучно скрыться за поворотом.  
— Ладно, увидимся завтра, — он повернулся к Мико.  
— Ооо, я надеюсь. Это был безумный день!  
Файв улыбнулся, занес вторую ногу над городом и... дверь скрипнула. Мико обернулась на звук.  
Почему она скрипит?  
Двери не созданы, чтобы скрипеть, а мальчики — чтобы падать.  
И тем не менее...

***

Файв сидел на диване в доме семьи Кубота. Перед ним спиной к телевизору стоял мистер Кубота. Это... ощущалось странно на самом деле. Все так, как в тот первый день, только теперь он не контролирует ситуацию.  
Где-то в углу стояла Мико, теребя браслет. Они пару раз обменялись взглядами, состоялась мысленная беседа:  
 _— Может, перчаткой их? — Файв предложил этот вариант, хотя и не верил в него.  
— Мы будем не лучше Митча... Бррр..._  
Конечно, сегодня они применили технологию для того, чтобы помочь сестре Мико научиться карате. Но... Это не помогло, да и вызвало кое-какие проблемы. Файв устал, адреналин на сегодня кончился. На сегодня, которое длится, пока ты не лег спать, чтобы сохраниться.  
В конце концов Мико прогнали спать. Она несколько раз выглядывала из-за перил, буравила отца взглядом, но мама уводила ее прочь. В последний раз Мико кивнула Файву, пожелав удачи и ушла, демонстративно сгорбившись и опустив руки колыхаться в такт каждому ее движению. Это заставило его улыбнуться. За беспокойством о Файве, она, кажется, ожила. Ей будет трудно уснуть. Ему, впрочем, тоже.  
Его дедушка с бабушкой были в пути. Это вызывало определенные беспокойства, ведь...  
На него пристально смотрел мистер Кубота. Мысли больше не помогали отвлечься.  
— Я...  
— Я уже понял, ты уснул в коробке. Бывает.  
Его оправдание в устах отца Мико прозвучало на удивление глупо. Но, кажется, тот действительно не злился. Он просто стоял и смотрел. Когда Файв поднял взгляд, он увидел не осуждение, а даже некоторую... растерянность, как будто мужчина не знал, что делать в этой ситуации.  
Мама Мико позвонила дедушке и бабушке Файва и все вроде нормально... Ох, папи и бабуля... Файв знал, что они все поймут, но все равно... все равно. Бабушка в гневе — сущий ужас. Он видел ее гнев только раз, когда Файв с отцом провели около магазина Хиноби три ночи подряд вместе с толпой таких же сумасшедших, жаждущих ограниченную партию, уменьшающейся с каждым днем, и маленький Файв простудился. Ей было не так важно, на что они потратят свои выходные — это похоже на поход, но Файв серьезно заболел, а это уже было последствием, несравнимым с сияющими глазами, окруженными мешками от недосыпа. Теплые весенние ночи оказались коварны.  
Файв смотрел на этого мужчину и вспоминал собственного отца. Хотя они были совсем не похожи. Но они оба были отцами. Мистер Кубота отец и сейчас, и он имеет право злиться. Но не пользуется им.  
Файв помнил, что родители Мико не любят видеоигры и не одобряют их ночные рейды.  
Но... только сейчас он столкнулся с четким осознанием.  
Хах, возможно у него просто сотрясение.  
— Ты крепкий малый, — наконец сказал мистер Кубота. Мысленно Файву хотелось называть его Мистер Кубота, с большой буквы «М», как будто бы это его имя, — даже ничего не сломал.  
— Вы были полны решимости это исправить... — усмехнулся Файв, потирая шею. Честно говоря, у него странным образом ничего не болело, кроме головы. Действительно повезло. Только синяки да ссадины.  
— Я думал, что ты грабитель!  
«В чем-то вы правы. Грабитель времени вашей дочери. Но мне нужно. Играя в одной команде, мы добиваемся намного большего. Вы бы гордились ей, если бы знали...».  
(Ему не было известно, что они и так гордятся)  
Мистер Кубота вздохнул. Диван рядом с Файвом прогнулся.  
— Я вижу, что ты хороший парень. И не думаю то, что должен был бы подумать любой другой родитель на моем месте.  
Файв мысленно задался вопросом о том, что должны думать «другие» родители.  
— Я...  
— ...просто уснул в коробке, — со вздохом закончил за него мистер Кубота, — и просто упал со второго этажа.  
— Я не это хотел сказать.  
— А что?  
Файв понял, что на самом деле ничего не понимает в этой ситуации. Он взглянул на нее со стороны и обнаружил, что она на удивление... пустячная.  
— Вообще-то я не понимаю, чего вы пытаетесь от меня добиться, — в итоге сказал Файв.  
— Я тоже, — неожиданно признался мистер Кубота, — на самом деле, я не знаю, что тебе говорить. Поэтому я просто скажу, что я чувствую. Я так часто об этом забываю. Ну, ты знаешь, пятеро детей, работа, стресс. В общем, я очень устал. Сегодня у Лекси был турнир, который она проиграла, несмотря на все старания. И я понес эту боль на работу, я не мог остаться и разделить ее с семьей, потому что отгул дали только на полдня. И, когда я приехал домой, я ожидал увидеть тишину и моих детей, спокойно спящих в кроватях. Чтобы этот день остался для Лекси позади. Это важный день, она приняла решение продолжить заниматься карате, свое решение, но нам нужно было переварить это. И что я вижу вместо этого?  
Он говорил тихо и спокойно, почти убаюкивающе. Но его слова тревожили. Ведь улыбка отца... его жертвы ради Файва, его беспокойство, работа и дом, встречающий шалостями. Все стало таким ясным и оттого болезненным. Файв почувствовал себя очень виноватым. Даже если ситуация была глупой, она была одной из многих песчинок в насыпи, готовящейся тебя поглотить.  
— Увидев тебя в окне... Да, сейчас я думаю, что поступил нелогично, когда увидел черную тень, прыгающую из окна комнаты моих дочерей, когда обе из них уставились на МЕНЯ в замешательстве. Ох... Но, знаешь, я бы не поступил иначе.  
— Я больше так не буду, — сказал Файв тихо-тихо, полностью подавленный.  
— Конечно, — вдруг улыбнулся мистер Кубота, — Ситуации в нашей жизни никогда не повторяются один в один. Это аналитика! — и он хлопнул Файва по спине.  
Файв посмотрел на него в замешательстве.  
— Разве не так... делает молодежь?..  
— Никогда не пытайтесь следовать трендам, мистер Кубота, — Файв с ужасом в глазах медленно мотал головой, — вам не идет.  
«А отец не пытался, — подумал Файв, — он просто так жил».  
— Хах. Ладно, — его улыбка погасла. Теперь Файв понял, что мистер Кубота заставлял себя улыбаться и очень сильно нервничал. А Файв обнаружил, что странный способ мистера Куботы разрядить обстановку сработал. Файв больше не думал о тяжелом. Вряд ли сам мистер Кубота знал, что он сделал.  
— Кхм... Спасибо вам, — он должен оказать ответную услугу, — что... Ну, не злитесь. Я понимаю ваши чувства, на сколько их может понимать пятнадцатилетний подросток...  
— Этого достаточно, я думаю, — мистер Кубота посмотрел на него и слабо улыбнулся. Искренне на этот раз. Искренне, потому что искры в глазах.  
Файв обнаружил, что улыбается тоже.  
Именно этот момент выбрал звонок, чтобы раздасться по дому. Ну что за?..  
Бабушка с дедушкой. Вот блин*.  
Файв почти забыл о них за этим невероятно эмоционально затратным разговором.  
Мистер Кубота встал с дивана, хлопнув по коленям, и направился к двери. С кухни туда же вышла миссис Кубота, то убыстряя шаг, то замедляясь, как будто в нерешительности, как ей себя вести.  
«Сколько же времени я у них отнял... А ведь все началось с коробки».  
Файв посмотрел на часы. Пол первого. А казалось, минули часы. Бабушка с дедушкой добрались на удивление быстро из другого района.  
Файв попытался успокоить сердцебиение, но все равно шел через коридор на негнущихся ногах.  
— Что, что случилось? — массивному дедушке Файва пришлось, видимо, пригнуться для того, чтобы войти в дом. Бабушка удерживала его за локоть, боясь, как бы он чего не сломал в доме, неудачно развернувшись. — Ваш звонок так ничего и не объяснил.  
Несмотря на беспокойство, Файв рад был их видеть.  
Мистер и миссис Кубота посмотрели друг на друга и мистер Кубота заговорил:  
— Мы сами тогда еще не совсем разобрались в ситуации. Все нормально. Ваш внук просто уснул, а мы его не заметили.  
Дедушка сделал очень сложное выражение лица, явно пытаюсь осознать, что могло быть сложного в том, что его внук "просто уснул". В конце концов он выдавил:  
— Как можно было его не заметить?  
Мистер Кубота смутился:  
— Ну...  
— Не отвечайте. Поговорим дома, — обратилась бабушка к дедушке. Она бывала спокойной, когда нужно. Таким образом, она уравновешивала дедушку, который начинал суетиться, бегая туда-сюда, случись что.  
— Да, мы все очень устали, — подтвердила миссис Кубота. Она выглядела самой уставшей из всех. Ее пальцы все еще были волнистыми от воды — знак того, что она провела много времени, занимаясь мытьем всего, что попадется в радиус обзора, в попытках успокоиться.  
У Файва хватило сил поразиться собственной проницательности.  
К сожалению, он забыл, что стоял посреди коридора, и, когда бабушка посмотрела на него, выражение ее лица сделалось нечитаемым — на бабушку проницательности, видимо, не хватило. Нужно дать навыку время перезарядиться.  
Дедушка заметил Файва на секунду позже, но тут же компенсировал это медвежьими объятиями.  
— Дыкх... шать...  
Файву определенно не хотелось применять аргумент «осторожнее, я только что выпал из окна», когда на него так пристально смотрит бабушка.  
— Мы так за тебя волновались, когда не смогли дозвониться!  
Миссис Кубота поймала вазу, сброшенную в порыве нежности дедушкой. Бабушка взглядом извинилась перед ней.  
«Проницательность, выключись, ты не помогаешь мне выжить. Потому что кислород на исходе...».  
Файв вяло похлопал дедушку по спине, и тот наконец его отпустил. Ах, воздух, ах, жизнь.  
На удивление, его покоцанная за сегодня тушка выдержала и это испытание.  
— А теперь пойдем, — бабушка за руку потащила его на улицу.  
— Д-до свидания.  
Дедушка успел на выходе сделать сразу два дела: стукнуться головой об косяк (ай!) и прорекламировать их закусочную на колесиках, сунув мистеру Кубота какой-то их купон. Их марку легко было узнать по огромному ярко-красному перцу чили.  
— Пока, Файв, — сказала миссис Кубота с вазой в руках. Мистер Кубота, все еще пребывающий в замешательстве с купоном в руке, механически закрыл дверь.  
Файв надеялся, что это не было намеком, что дорога в этот дом ему навсегда закрыта. Несмотря на откровенный разговор, они все еще оставались чужими людьми.  
Из окна второго этажа показалось лицо Мико. Она показала ему кулачки и отсалютовала.  
Он перевел это как: «Держись, я с тобой!»  
Файв смотрел на окно, пока его не усадили в фургон. Занавески упали, скрывая Мико.  
Фургон?  
Бабушка села за руль и пристегнулась. Файв последовал ее примеру. Они ехали в молчании, дедушка держался за спинки их кресел и тоже молчал, а бабушка вела фургон тихо. Не как в прошлый раз.  
«Не как в прошлый раз, которого для них не было».  
— Я злюсь, Файв, — сказала бабушка.  
Он боялся этих слов и вот они. Сердце сжалось. Но он ведь не виноват, что уснул! Чертова мягкая коробка, в которой невозможно спрятаться! Почему... почему он вообще оправдывается?  
— Единственное условие, которое было — всегда держать телефон включенным, чтобы мы не волновались. С тех пор как твои родители...  
На фургон опустилась вуаль тишины, невидимая рука богини.  
Бабушка раздраженно махнула рукой. Больше всего на свете она не любила скорбь и болезни. По разным причинам, но на одном уровне. Для такого человека нельзя было придумать лучшего способа любить, чем День мертвых.  
— В общем... С тех пор мы беспокоимся еще больше. Ты — единственное, что у вас осталось. Помни это.  
Он помнит. Он всегда помнит.  
Дорога вела их домой, влажная и ровная.  
Дедушка тыкнул Файва в плечо:  
— Что случилось с твоим телефоном? Мне казалось, он неубиваемый.  
Файв достал из кармана помятый еще больше, чем обычно, телефон и мрачно уставился на него.  
Тот бросок все-таки убил его.  
— Надеюсь, хватит заменить батарею. Тач вроде работает...  
Дед кивнул. Файв скорее почувствовал это, чем увидел. Дедушке сложно давались технологии, но он кивнул. Он больше разбирался в еде, а бабушка — в машинах.  
Фургон затарахтел, бабушка вцепилась в руль и выругалась, выводя машину на обочину.  
Они вышли из фургона и обошли его кругом.  
— Придется толкать, — сделал вывод дедушка. Не нужно было быть механиком, чтобы понять это. Бабушка только кивнула. Они не могли оставить здесь, на обочине, в двух кварталах от дома, свой бизнес.  
Файв глянул вдаль, на переплетение улочек, потом обратно, в сторону дома Мико.  
«Это был тяжелый день, — подумал он».  
Почти как этот фургон. 


End file.
